


Pirate Love Affair

by YamiBaki



Series: Pirate Love Affair [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Male!Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law x Male!Reader </p><p>(Y/n) had been confused at the forceful way Law had been acting, sort of scared when the taller of the two began to crawl up to him on the bed, his eyes shining with jealousy, betrayal and complete want. "L-Law-"</p><p>"What did you mean when you said you loved everyone on that crew, and that you wouldn't leave for anyone?" </p><p>It was at that moment that it dawned on him. Law was jealous, so jealous that he might not control himself and this time, the two might do something they would regret. </p><p>Not really one for lying, (y/n) let out a sigh and sent the raven haired male a nod, confirming what he had said without a single regret for his words. "I meant what I said, I won't leave the Straw Hat pirates for anything in the world." This was not the answer Law wanted to receive, as he growled under his breath. Reaching out he gripped (y/n)'s wrist and held them up high, glaring deeply into the younger teen's bright, (e/c) eyes that stared up at him with a calm and relaxed face. "So then, if I ask you to join my crew your answer would be..."</p><p>"No, obviously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Love Affair

She didn't know him like (y/n) did, she didn't understand the way he acted, or why he did the things he did. 

But (y/n) knew, he may not have known him since they were kids, but he knew Luffy more than the others on board the Thousand Sunny. Nami would hit him every now and then because she didn't like the way he acted, she didn't understand his attitude. There were some things that she didn't like about Luffy, like the way he ate sometimes, how loud he could be or his recklessness. Yet she still stayed with him, admiring how strong he could be and how he was able to mature during tough situations. She was unlike (Y/n), who loved every little thing about the silly captain, both the good and the bad. They were all apart of who Luffy was and made him the man he was growing up to be.

But (y/n) knew that that no matter how much he liked Luffy, they will never get together. 

It hurt to think about it, but he had to deal with it. The captain would go about his days doing his own things, often hanging out and confiding in him, he had told him how he felt without Ace around and what had actually happened during the battle at Marine Ford, telling him tales of when he was young and everything he used to do with his two elder brothers. Knowing that he was the one that Luffy told all of this to made him happy, since he didn't confide in anyone else on the Sunny. 

That is, until one day Nami announced her relationship with Luffy.

Not all of them were shocked, since most of them had a feeling, but what (y/n) didn't show on the outside, he felt it on the inside. Like Sanji who was crying his heart out and cursing to the skies, (y/n) was dying. His heart ached and his stomached twisted with the thought of the two of them together, causing him to feel as though he would just wither away any second now. He had no idea Luffy even liked Nami at all, but he should have guessed it. She was everything he was not. She was smart, pretty and was able to navigate and hold her own on the crew. Him? He was just so plain, quiet to the point where most people assumed he was mute and always held an emotionless expression. Sure he could also hold his own on the crew, but he wasn't as important as the navigator or as great of a cook as Sanji. Speaking of Sanji, the man was surprisingly brotherly when it came to (y/n), and while he was not really all that kind to the male gender, he treated (y/n) fairly well. While Luffy confided in the (h/c) haired teen, (y/n) would confide in Sanji and Zoro, since the two were the elder brothers of the crew. Sure there was Brooke and Franky, but they didn't understand (y/n) like the green haired swordsman or the blond cook. 

Zoro had been the first to confront (y/n) after the news, sitting down next to him in the male's sleeping quarters and silently handing him some sake since he knew the young teen was hurting and could use a drink, even if he didn't show it on his face that he cared for the teen. Sanji was a little more reluctant to go and comfort him, what with him having trouble dealing with guys who liked other guys after the whole ordeal with Ivankov. But he came in nonetheless and helped try to comfort (y/n), stating that there were many fish in the sea and if not a guy fish than a lady fish would suffice. This had only gotten him into a huge argument with Zoro as the two threatened to throw the other overboard. But even their argument made (y/n) laugh, as he drank to his hearts content, trying to drown out his sorrows and watching as Luffy and the others were kept away from his petty party. Ever since that day, (y/n) and Luffy's friendship had been delt a huge blow. The young kung fu master didn't like being alone with Luffy anymore, often times excusing himself and going onto the grassy deck in order to nap next to Zoro. He even stayed by Sanji's side when Luffy bugged him to play tag with him, it wasn't that he hated the captain, he just wanted to keep his feelings in check. 

After some time he was finally able to get over it all, and returned to sitting on the lion head of the Thousand Sunny and just chat with the captain, acting as though nothing had happened. But throughout the past two years that the two have been apart, Luffy had gotten smarter. "How come you were avoiding me before?" He asked, as the gently breeze caressed their cheeks. A small smile made its way towards (y/n)'s li´s, as he decided to tell the captain a lie. He wasn't ready to tell him the truth, and he didn't think the captain will ever be ready for that, but a lie was much better than nothing at all. Turning to his captain, the young teen smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I didn't want to bother you, so I went to bother Zoro and Sanji instead. Sorry, I thought you were getting tired of my company." This of course, ended with Luffy laughing and letting him know that he'd never get tired of his Nakama, and he loved (y/n)'s company the most out of everyone. 

As the weeks passed by, (y/n) slowly came to terms with his feelings and realized that there was no point in getting sad over Luffy's relationship, especially since his captain seemed happy. As he thought this, he followed behind his captain as he and some of the other crew members went off to check out the town and take a break from spending all their time out at sea. While walking alongside Luffy, who should really be spending time with his girlfriend, they had bumped into a certain death doctor. 

There he stood in all his glory, eyeing down (y/n) with that smile that he had always given the boy since they first met. Luffy was rambling on and on about seeing him again and how they should have a big feast with lots of meat, but the doctor never took his eyes away from the short, kung fu master. It always made (y/n) wonder as to why he stared at him the way he did, but he always dismissed it and simply smiled back at him. During their time at the small island, (y/n) found himself growing more and more attached to the death doctor. He would often find the young, (h/c) haired teen when out on a walk and would follow quickly behind, often confiding in him and even stating how much he enjoyed his company. There were times when the young teen would stand there in utter confusion when the doctor would wrap an arm around his shoulders, or when he'd hold his hand and not say a single word, just walking there with a smile on his face while the shorter teen followed quickly behind him. When Luffy had decided to tag along their walks, the doctor would frown and keep quiet, only ever speaking and entering the conversation when (y/n) asked an intriguing question and he'd answer. Without noticing, the young teen would smile and glance around the town, all the while the surgeon of death would send dirty and annoyed looks at Luffy, who simply didn't notice or didn't understand. It wasn't until one night while outside enjoying the cool breeze and the glowing stars, that (y/n) realized why the captain of the heart pirates paid so much attention to him. "You seem peaceful." A voice has spoken, causing the young teen to turn and send the raven haired male a smile. He liked the surgeon's company a little too much, finding out that he had begun to crave it and that was slowly starting to eat away at him. He wanted to be careful again this time, or else he'd have to deal with more heartache, and that was not something he wanted to deal with again. As Law walked to sit down next to him, he placed his Nodachi down and glanced up at the stars, smile still in place as he watched the star glisten in the dark sky above them. The two enjoyed their comfortable silence, as (y/n) closed his eyes, feeling at peace with Law there. Sure there was a party going on with both crews enjoying their time together, but the young teen didn't feeling like being in there with them. He was calm and kind, never really the type to enjoy all the drinking and loud music, it just wasn't in his nature. Luffy had found it strange and very funny, especially since (y/n) was a pirate yet he acted more like a travelling Kung Fu master than anything else. But everyone loved him the way he was, or so they all said so. Without realizing it, Law had shifted from his spot and crawled in front of him. It was only when he felt the light of the moon be shadowed by a figure, that he opened his eyes. (e/c) orbs gazed deeply into Law's grey ones, taking in the way they seemed to gleam with mischief and want. The taller of the two licked his lips, letting out a low chuckle at the look of confusion on the shorter teen's face. "Law?" (Y/n) asked, raising a brow at him as he gave him a smile, assuming this was a joke of the surgeon. "What are you doing?" Law imply hummed and lifted his hand, gently cupping the young teen's cheek and rubbing his thumb affectionately against it. "This." He muttered, before leaning in and crushing his lips against (y/n)'s soft and smooth ones. The young teen's eyes went wide, filled with nothing but confusion as a strange, tangy sensation started to fill him. He became dizzy and was slowly starting to melt into the kiss, while Law pushed him back gently onto the grass, until the he was laying on top of the young teen. Reaching upwards, the raven haired male took both of (y/n)'s hands and grabbed them tightly, intertwining their fingers together while he kept their mouths together. 

Smirking into the kiss, Law lifted his knee and gently pressed it against (y/n)'s groin, causing him to break away and gasp at the strange sensation he felt. Taking the small window of opportunity, he dove in and recaptured the teen's lips, driving his tongue in and coxing it to play with his own. Licking, sucking and biting, he continued to taste and enjoy the Kung Fu master's mouth, all the while taking in the sweet mewls and moans that the shorter male began to make. 

He pressed his knee down a little harder, rubbing it against (y/n)'s ground and smirking as he felt the shorter male's member grow in size. Leaning back, the surgeon couldn't help the way he became aroused at the sight of him. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed with drool dribbling down his chin, his chest rising and falling as he panted, wanting to take in precious air all the while he gazed up at the doctor through half lid eyes filled with want. Law's smile could be seen shining in the moonlight, his eyes glowing with the same, lustful look the young teen realized he was always given. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Law Wanted him. He always had.

Ever since their first encounter, the taller of the two males had wanted nothing more than to take him where he stood. But Law wasn't stupid, he knew that if he did anything to him, Luffy and the Straw Hats would destroy him, beating him into a pulp regardless of their alliance or his crew. 

Leaning down once more, the raven haired male began to pant, rubbing himself against the shorter teen, who simply tensed and moaned at the sweet friction that was caused, causing them both to grow hard, wanting nothing more than to find sweet pleasure and release. In a husky tone, he whispered those sweet, toxic words into (y/n)'s ear, forever changing him and his ways. "There'll be a lot more pleasure for you, and I'll be sure to be the one to give it to you..."

He did not lie, and for the remainder of their stay at the small island, Law would take (y/n) into a quiet and deserted area, teaching him many things about his body and all the pleasure he never thought he would feel. Behind alleyways they'd make out heavily, in their rooms they would touch each other and stroke to the point of sweet release, and soon enough he found small bite marks marking his body. 

"Law..." (Y/n) panted, as said male's head bobbed back and forth, coxing him to cum while gazing up at him. Those eyes, those sadistic and teasing grey eyes of his, they gazed deeply into the Kung Fu master's soul, slowly twisting and turning him into someone he never though he'd be. Licking and nibbling at his member, Law gave a small chuckle at the small, high pitched moan that managed to pass through (y/n)'s lips. "You can Cum if you want to..." He muttered, before taking him whole. Biting his hand in order to stop himself from squealing loudly at the pleasure that was building up in him, (y/n) panted and quivered, as beads of sweat began to fall from his forehead down to his chin. With one sharp suck, it was all over for him and he came while moaning out the surgeon's name. He swallowed and gazed up at the teen, smirking at the embarrassed look that crossed his face when he watched the way Law licked his fingers and lip. Standing, the raven haired male began to tug at his own pants, pulling out his large and hard member, making (y/n) blush at the size of it. "You know what to do." He whispered, all the while the shorter teen nodded weakly, before getting down to his knees and reaching out to grab Law's hard appendage with shaking hands. He still wasn't used to it, but he always gave it his best when it came to Law, since he always did it for him first whenever they had the chance. "Good boy." The surgeon muttered, shivering with pleasure at the feel of the shorter male's tongue, as it ran down his length and went back up to the tip. Law never said it out loud, but he loved the way the younger of the two knew how to use his mouth. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This went on for a while now, and no one really suspected a thing. Or so (y/n) assumed, until Luffy actually confronted him in an alleyway behind a bar they liked to go to since they served good meat and booze. Standing there with him was awkward, since memories of when he and Law would frequently visit there flashed into his mind. A blush coated his cheeks as he began to look away, trying not to meet Luffy's serious gaze and finding a deep interest in the dirty walls of the bar. "How come you and Tra-guy are always running away and coming back later?" He asked, squinting his eyes in suspicion when all he received as a response was stuttering and a red faced (y/n). He didn't know if telling Luffy was alright, especially since he hadn't even told Zoro or Sanji yet, but it was obvious that Zoro knew. He would often smirk at (y/n) and laugh when the younger would blush or stutter at the mere mention or gaze of the surgeon. Heaving a sigh, he turned to Luffy and sent him a nervous smile, not really wanting to lie to his captain, but feeling the need to do so. "It's just... He's sort of like my... Very close friend of sorts?" He muttered nervously, giving a shaky laugh when Luffy stared at him with wide eyes. "I thought we were friends!" He shouted, causing the shorter of the two to jump in slight surprise, as people began to peek into the alleyway with curiosity. "W-We are Luffy, i-it's just that-"

"Are you leaving us to join Tra-guy's crew?" 

The sudden question caught him off guard, especially with the way his captain looked torn between betrayal, sadness and rage. He was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were becoming white, as he shook with the mere thought of one of his Nakama leaving for another captain. A smile graced (y/n)'s lips, as he reached out to take of of Luffy's fists into his hands. "Luffy..." (Y/n) began in a soft tone, causing his captain to look up at him with a small frown. "I won't leave the crew, not unless you told me to. And we are friends, we're best friends. Law is just another friend of mine and I'd never leave the Thousand Sunny or the Straw Hat pirates for anyone in the world." Those words seemed to calm him down, as a smile made it's way towards his lips, that small smile soon began to grow into its regular large one, teeth and gums in all, as he gave a small laugh. "Shishishi! I knew you wouldn't leave us!" Seeing his smile made (y/n)'s heart beat in his chest, all the while he gave a small chuckle, before doing something he didn't think he'd ever had the courage to do before. But as he had said, Law had changed him in ways he never thought possible. Leaning his forehead against Luffy's, the young teen closed his eyes and chuckled once more, as the captain of the Straw Hat pirates stood there in confusion and intrigue, not once moving away as he allowed (y/n) to do as he pleased. "The Straw Hat pirates are my family, I'd never leave without the orders of my captain. I love everyone too much to ever leave the crew behind..." This only made Luffy smile, as he leaned his head against (y/n)'s, enjoying their moment there together. Little did the two know was that Law had heard everything, and he was not pleased with the results. 

On their last night there, Law had dragged (y/n) off towards his ship, leading him straight towards his bedroom. Without remorse he threw the shorter male onto his bed, before kicking the door shut with his foot and throwing his Nodachi to the side. (Y/n) had been confused at the forceful way Law had been acting, sort of scared when the taller of the two began to crawl up to him on the bed, his eyes shining with jealousy, betrayal and complete want. "L-Law-" 

"What did you mean when you said you loved everyone on that crew, and that you wouldn't leave for anyone?" 

It was at that moment that it dawned on him. Law was jealous, so jealous that he might not control himself and this time, the two might do something they would regret. 

Not really one for lying, (y/n) let out a sigh and sent the raven haired male a nod, confirming what he had said without a single regret for his words. "I meant what I said, I won't leave the Straw Hat pirates for anything in the world." This was not the answer Law wanted to receive, as he growled under his breath. Reaching out he gripped (y/n)'s wrist and held them up high, glaring deeply into the younger teen's bright, (e/c) eyes that stared up at him with a calm and relaxed face. "So then, if I ask you to join my crew your answer would be..."

"No, obviously." 

Spending time with Law ended up changing him into a more serious, and slightly blunt teen. He would always try to give an answer that wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings, but he realized that being blunt and straight forward was the best of the best. Everyone on his crew had seen the change, but decided to stay quiet about it, not wanting him to get angry since his serious expression always made them assume that he would cut anyone down in a second. Growling, Law took his free hand and began to pull down (y/n)'s pants, before undoing his belt and unzipping his own. With wide eyes, he turned to the surgeon and frowned, not really liking where this was going. In all their time of sneaking around, not once did they ever go all the way, if this was Law's way of getting even, than he wouldn't be apart of it. "What are you doing?" He asked, as his hands were set free. Reaching over to his side table, he grabbed a bottle with clear liquid and gazed down at him with a look that could only be described as disappointment and betrayal. "You won't join my crew, I think it's best if we spend our last night together with a pleasure you've never felt before." Confusion filled the young teen, before he felt lips roughly capture his own. The kiss turned intense in less than three seconds, as they huffed and panted, sucking and biting with their teeth clashing against one another. The kiss was desperate, wanting and over all very greedy, as his hands reached down, pulling one of his legs up as his other hand began to dig deep within him. A gasp escaped (y/n)'s lips, especially since he was so unused to the cold and slippery feeling. Law prepared him swiftly, enjoying the moans that escaped the shorter teens lips, thrusting his fingers in and out as well as stretching him profoundly. Once done, he slicked his own member, enjoying the sight of a panting and lustful (y/n) beneath him, his cheeks flushed with on leg held up as he waited, wanting more and more of Law and slowly thrusting his hips as though to silently beg him. The raven haired male chuckled and positioned himself, ready to start with a smile on his face. "When I'm done, you'll never feel this sort of pleasure again unless you're with me." That being said, he entered with on quick thrust, a sadistic smile on his face as (y/n) let out the loudest moan, screaming Law's name all throughout the night. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feeling the breeze through his hair, the young teen gazed out into the open sea, doing nothing but listening to the waves and watching as the ripples began to fade with the more distance the Sunny gained. 

The others kept quiet, but it was obvious what it was that they each wanted to ask. He looked as though he were having an inward battle, and had changed drastically within the three months that they had been on that island. He had walked back to the ship limping, and didn't want to talk to anyone, wanting to take a bath and drop into bed for a long rest. Sanji knew that he was debating something, and Zoro only ruffled his hair and kept his mouth shut, wordlessly telling him that if there was anything he needed, to just go to him. Nami and Robin had approached him and asked if he was alright, but he just smiled and nodded, before turning back to gaze at he sea. 

Luffy was happy, unable to contain himself as he ran up to (y/n), happily talking as though he hadn't notice the sudden personality change one of his crew mates had. As he talked, the young teen let out a soft chuckle, before lifting his hand and placing it onto Luffy's head. Surprised by the sudden action, the sea captain stayed still and watched as (y/n) ruffled his hair, affectionately. Everyone around them had watched intensely, completely and utterly confused as well as shocked, since this was the first display of affection he had shown since they had set sail. 

Noticing the look of surprise on Luffy's face, the young teen let out another laugh and turned to face him fully, lowering his hand and smiling brightly at his captain. "You don't have to worry so much about me captain..." He spoke, shocking the captain some more, realizing that he had only been acting happy when in reality, he was very worried. Sending him a closed eye smile, the shorter of the two tilted his head to the side and laughed once more. "I rejected Law's invitation to join the crew, so I won't be leaving the Straw Hats for the Heart Pirates." The others would be lying if they said they weren't surprised beyond belief to hear him say that, but the calm expression on Luffy's face showed them that (y/N) had been right, and that the Straw Hat captain was worried about losing a crew member. With a laugh, Luffy nodded and turned around, lifting his hands in the air as he ran towards the kitchen. "SANJI! I'M HUNGRY! MAKE ME SOME MEAT!" 

"DINNER ISN'T FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS! DO SOMETHING IN THE MEANTIME!!" 

While things went back to normal, the young teen chuckled and made his way towards the crow's nest, wanting nothing more than to be alone and knowing that if he stood out on guard, most of them would leave him alone. Feeling the sway of the ship, the young, (h/c) haired teen heaved a sigh and watched as some seagulls began to pass him by, enjoying the day just as much as he had, until something interrupted him. "Budup budup budup." With wide eyes, he began to search for the source of the sound, surprised that it was coming from his own clothes. Reaching into his pants pocket, he found a small, Den Den Moshi that was styled to look like Law, with the hat and fur around its neck. With a raised brow, he watched as it continued to ring for a moment, before he finally decided to answer. "Ga-chuck!" There was nothing but silence, as he glanced around the room once more, before actually greeting whoever it was that was on the other line. "Hello?" 

_"... So you finally answered my call..."_ Law's voice spoke, as a chuckle soon followed. _"... That's a good boy."_


End file.
